Juegos de Adultos
by katanet
Summary: El entrenador de la liga nacional de hockey Jacob Black tenía intención de hacer que sus mimados jugadores entrenaran a adolescentes con pocos recursos. Pero él también iba a aprender mucho trabajando a las órdenes de la enérgica Renesmee Cullen, una amiga de la adolescencia a la que el paso de los años le había sentado muy bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:**

El entrenador de la liga nacional de hockey Jacob Black tenía intención de hacer que sus mimados jugadores entrenaran a adolescentes con pocos recursos. Pero él también iba a aprender mucho trabajando a las órdenes de la enérgica Renesmee Cullen, una amiga de la adolescencia a la que el paso de los años le había sentado muy bien. Y descubrió también que seguía sin soportar la idea de verla con otro hombre. Estaba claro que entre ellos seguía habiendo mucha química, una química que no haría sino endulzar la victoria final. Porque Jake siempre ganaba y con Nessie, además, iba a disfrutar mucho del juego.

* * *

_Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación, de la escritora Jill Shalvis. Este libro me enamoró y no puedo permitir que pase desapercibido en mi vida, así que quiero compartirlo con ustedes ambientando a nuestros queridísimos Jake y Nessie._

_Debido a que no es un libro tan extenso cono "Tengo Ganas de ti", trataré que las actualizaciones sean más constantes. Por ahora serán un capítulo por semana y actualizaré cada domingo (Sin embargo sin sus RVs me animan puedo actualizar más seguido ;)_

_Como siempre, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario._

_Besos, Kata!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la sra Meyer y la historia a Jill Shalvis._

* * *

Como de costumbre, Renesmee tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, totalmente repleta, sin embargo había un pensamiento que afloraba una y otra vez y se empeñaba en no dejarla en paz.

—Dímelo otra vez —le pidió a Clarie—. ¿Por qué nos gustan los hombres? Su mejor amiga se echó a reír.

—Me temo, querida, que no tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Las dos trabajaban en el Centro Recreativo de Forks, una pequeña ciudad de Washington y allí se enfrentaban a los problemas que atravesaba el centro. Clarie atendía el mostrador de información, mientras que Nessie era la coordinadora de deportes infantiles.

Ese día estaba inmersa en la limpieza de coches que hacían cada dos semanas para recaudar fondos para el necesitado programa de deportes; era la encargada de recibir a los coches en el aparcamiento, tomar el dinero de los conductores y dirigirlos hacia los adolescentes encargados de lavar los vehículos. Entre coche y coche, organizaba el calendario de actividades para el invierno y hablaba de hombres con su amiga. Renesmee no tenía ningún problema en hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Claro que también se empeñaba en controlarlo todo y quizá fuera ligeramente maniática.

—Pensé que ibas a probar suerte con esa página de contactos de Internet —le dijo Clarie.

—Lo hice y recibí muchas invitaciones para salir.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?

Un café, unas risas y tener conexión con alguien, una verdadera conexión, que era lo que Renesmee echaba de menos últimamente. Sus dos últimos novios habían sido estupendos, pero… no lo bastante. Clarie pensaba que era demasiado exigente. Lo cierto era que Ness buscaba algo que solo había sentido una vez en su vida, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando era una adolescente estúpida de dieciséis años.

—Los hombres son una mierda.

—Y eso es decir poco —respondió Clarie—. Escucha, solo estás sufriendo un periodo de sequía, nada más.

—No es sequía, es que he estado muy ocupada — quizá fuera cierto que estaba pasando una sequía. Sí que era verdad que pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, tratando de que los adolescentes de La Push, el sector olvidado del pueblo, no se metieran en líos. Se volvió hacia el siguiente coche, era la señora Biers, la mujer con el moño más alto de la zona y que además había sido su profesora en cuarto de primaria—. Gracias por ayudar al centro —le dijo Renesmee.

—De nada —el moño tembló al asentir ella—. Iba a ir a Portland porque ofrecen un masaje de espalda de diez minutos con cada lavado de coche, pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho. He oído lo de tu sequía, querida. Si quieres te organizo una cita con mi nieto Riley.

Estupendo. Ahora la gente le tenía lástima.

—No, es…

—Es muy buen partido —aseguró la señora Biers—. Le diré que le pida tu número a tu madre.

—No es necesario…

Pero la señora Biers ya se había alejado para que le lavaran el coche los buenos adolescentes de Ness.

Bueno, quizá no todos fueran tan buenos. En realidad Nessie había tenido que amenazarlos con matarlos para conseguir que estuvieran allí, porque necesitaban desesperadamente el dinero si querían tener clases de béisbol o de baloncesto.

—Sal con el nieto de la señora Biers —le dijo Clarie con sequedad—. Creo que aún tiene dientes de conejo.

—Mi madre no va a darle mi número —o quizá sí. Sí, seguramente sí se lo daría.

Nessie había ido al colegio con Riley, por lo que su madre pensaría que no había ningún problema. Además, desde que había cumplido los treinta la semana anterior, su madre había emprendido la misión de casarla antes de que «fuera demasiado tarde».

Se secó el sudor de la frente, pues, aunque solo estaban en junio, había ya treinta grados de temperatura y ella llevaba horas allí sentada. La visera de la gorra le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara, pero sentía que el sol estaba quemándole la nariz.

Los muchachos, llenos de energía por la pizza que se habían comido hacía una hora, limpiaban coches sin parar y aprovechaban cualquier descanso para mojarse unos a otros. Habrían necesitado más gente, ya que Renesmee había tenido que echar a cuatro, los mismos que siempre causaban los problemas. Esa vez habían intentado convencer a una de las chicas más jóvenes de que se fuera con ellos al bosque.

Ya antes de los incendios que habían destrozado Forks el verano anterior, La Push se había encontrado en una situación muy deteriorada y aquellos cuatro adolescentes parecían empeñados en arruinar sus vidas al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el pueblo. Aquel centro recreativo era para Renesmee mucho más que un trabajo. La comunidad en general y aquellos chicos en particular le importaban de verdad, aunque ellos no parecían tener ningún interés en aceptar su ayuda. Después de lo ocurrido, ya no podría dejarlos volver y, a juzgar por los insultos que le habían lanzado antes de marcharse, el enfado era mutuo.

—Quil me ha prometido que esta noche saldríamos a cenar —le dijo Clarie.

Quil era un viejo amigo de Renesmee, además de su jefe y novio de Clarie.

—Pues a mí me ha prometido entrenadores para el campeonato de verano — gente que no se marchara en cuanto las cosas se pusieran complicadas, como solían hacer los voluntarios—. Solo quedan tres días para que empiece la temporada.

—Está en ello —aseguró Clarie justo en el momento en que se acercaba el susodicho con esa sonrisa con la que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

—Lo prometí —dijo Quil lanzándole dicha sonrisa a Renesmee—. Y voy a cumplirlo.

—Estupendo, pero…

Pero nada. Quil ya se había vuelto a marchar después de dedicarle una rápida y dulce mirada a Clarie.

—Odio cuando hace eso —protestó Ness.

Clarie, sin embargo, suspiró con amor.

—Si no me hubiera pedido que hiciera más de lo que puedo afrontar, querría que fuera el padre de mis hijos.

—Cariño, llevas un año saliendo con él, así que lo más probable es que acabe siendo el padre de tus hijos.

Clarie la miró con gesto resplandeciente, absurdamente feliz. Nessie no estaba celosa. Era cierto que Quil era guapísimo, pero eran amigos desde el instituto, por lo que sabían demasiado el uno del otro.

Renesmee sabía, por ejemplo, que Quil había perdido la virginidad detrás de los banquillos del campo de fútbol con la profesora suplente de Educación Física. Él, por su parte, sabía que ella había intentado perder la virginidad con el hermano de Quil, la última persona con la que había sentido aquella maravillosa conexión, y que él la había rechazado. Solo con acordarse de ello, volvía a sentir aquella terrible humillación.

—¿Y si esta sequía es interminable?

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de creer que puedes cambiar a los hombres. No puedes arreglarlos como si fueran coches. Son tal y como los compras.

—Pues todavía no he encontrado ninguno que no necesite un pequeño arreglo.

Clarie se echó a reír.

—No lo dudo, señorita maniática.

—Oye.

—Admítelo, Ness, siempre tienes que tener un plan y saber cómo va a terminar, pero las relaciones no funcionan así.

—Deberían hacerlo —dijo antes de recibir al siguiente coche. Los chicos iban a buen ritmo y eso hizo que se sintiera orgullosa—. A todo el mundo le viene bien un plan bien pensado.

—No puedes hacer planes con tu vida amorosa y, créeme, tú necesitas una vida amorosa.

—Hoy en día se puede comprar por Internet — bromeó Renesmee antes de mirar los correos electrónicos en el ordenador portátil—. Tengo treinta correos nuevos —todos urgentes, así que tendría que leerlos y contestar antes de irme a casa. Dios.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Clarie.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control.

—¿Lo ves? Eres muy maniática.

Nessie prefirió no pensar en esa amarga verdad y se concentró en empezar a abrir mensajes. Le encantaba su trabajo y estaba haciendo lo que quería. Después de estudiar Gestión de Empresas, había vuelto para trabajar allí, para ayudar a jóvenes que lo necesitaran. Era una locura hasta en los mejores momentos, pero tras los horribles incendios de la costa pacífica que habían acabado con tres de los cuatro campos de deportes y los dos edificios en los que se almacenaba todo el material, la situación era aún peor. Además de todo eso, al final del año acababa el contrato de arrendamiento del centro y no disponían del dinero necesario para renovarlo.

El problema era que Nessie tenía un centenar de adolescentes, muchos de ellos sin casa por culpa de los incendios, a los que quería ofrecerles algo que hacer después de las clases, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el sexo, con beber, robar o consumir drogas.

Se disponía a cerrar el ordenador cuando algo le llamó la atención de la página de noticias de Yahoo. Subió el volumen para poder escuchar además de ver un vídeo en el que se veía una pelea ocurrida en un bar entre varios jugadores profesionales de hockey. El vídeo llevaba más de una semana siendo todo un éxito, algo que Renesmee no comprendía bien. Por supuesto sabía que a la gente le encantaban el escándalo que suponía ver a deportistas famosos batiéndose a puñetazos en un bar de Los Ángeles.

Hizo una pausa para atender al siguiente coche antes de seguir viendo el vídeo. La pelea había tenido lugar después de un partido en el que los Anaheim Ducks y los Sacramento Mammoths se habían enfrentado en la final de la Stanley Cup. Los Ducks habían vencido gracias a una jugada muy controvertida que había acabado con los sueños de los Mammoths. Esa noche los jugadores del equipo derrotado habían provocado la pelea y se habían enfrentado a los adversarios hasta que su entrenador había aparecido de pronto.

A sus treinta y cuatro años, Jacob Black era el entrenador más joven y popular de la liga de hockey.

Y seguramente aún más guapo que su hermano, Quil.

Según se veía en el vídeo, Jake había sacado a sus jugadores de la pelea, arrastrándolos como si no pesaran nada. Había tenido que esquivar un puñetazo al que había respondido con una mirada que habría dejado helado a cualquiera.

—Es lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida —murmuró Clarie, observando el vídeo por encima del hombro de Renesmee.

Tenía razón. No era la primera vez que Nessie veía a Jake en acción. Quil y él estaban muy unidos y ella había crecido junto a ambos, por lo que también había tenido una estrecha relación con Jake, que, en otro tiempo, había sido un muchacho duro, inteligente y muy protector con la que gente que le importaba.

También había tenido un lado bastante salvaje que lo había metido en más de una pelea. En aquella época a Nessie eso le había parecido muy excitante, pero ya no.

Ahora era una mujer adulta.

O eso era lo que trataba de pensar.

Con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, Nessie vio a Jake con las manos en las caderas poner fin a la pelea con solo unas palabras.

—Míralo, Ness. Alto, moreno, guapo y valiente. No me importaría nada que ejerciera su autoridad conmigo.

Renesmee sintió un hormigueo en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre. Jake ya no era un adolescente salvaje, sino un hombre contenido y complicado. Un desconocido para ella. No era asunto suyo cómo ejerciera su autoridad.

—Clarie, te recuerdo que sales con su hermano —el hablar de él había reabierto una herida en el corazón en la que trataba de no pensar.

—Nunca he tenido el placer de ver a los dos hermanos Black juntos —Clarie no se había criado en Forks—. Jake no ha venido por aquí desde que estoy con Quil; supongo que debe de estar muy ocupado siendo el entrenador más joven y sexy de la liga de hockey.

—Créeme, no es tu tipo.

—¿Porque es rico y famoso? ¿O quizá porque es duro y sexy?

—No, porque le falta un órgano vital.

Clarie la miró horrorizada.

—¿No tiene po…?

—¡Corazón! ¡No tiene corazón! Por Dios, Clarie, qué mente tan calenturienta.

Su amiga soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tiene corazón? — Abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡Tienes un pasado que ocultar! ¡Claro, creciste aquí con Quil! ¿Es algo sucio? ¡Cuéntame!

Nessie suspiró con resignación.

—Yo era más joven que él, así que Jake siempre me consideró…

—¿Un fruto prohibido? —preguntó Clarie con entusiasmo.

—Una mocosa —corrigió Renesmee—. Escucha, no quiero hablar de ello.

—¡Yo sí!

Sabía que Clarie no se rendiría, así que no tuvo más remedio que claudicar.

—Está bien. Me encapriché de él y creí que él sentía lo mismo, pero me equivoqué. Jake ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por él y yo no me di cuenta hasta que no hice un ridículo espantoso. Eso es todo.

—Tienes que darme mucha más información.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Clarie y salvó a Renesmee.

—Tengo que irme —dijo su amiga al ver quién la llamaba—. Pero esta conversación no termina aquí.

—Sí, sí —Renesmee se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y, sin darse cuenta, su mirada volvió a la pantalla del ordenador.

Jake estaba sacando a sus jugadores del bar destrozado, haciéndose con el control de la situación sin ayuda de nadie.

La pelea había ocurrido tres días antes, había aparecido en todas las noticias y ahora la comisión disciplinaria de la liga estaba estudiando lo ocurrido para tomar medidas contra los jugadores implicados. Parecía ser que los dos entrenadores habían sugerido una solución que además dejaría satisfechos a los aficionados de ambos equipos.

Miró el rostro implacable e inflexible de Jake. Buscó en él al muchacho al que había amado con todo su corazón de adolescente, pero no halló ni rastro de él.

Dos horas después habían atendido a un buen número de coches y aportado algo a las vacías arcas del centro. Nessie estaba preparada para dar la jornada por terminada, pero antes debía ayudar a los adolescentes a limpiar antes de que llegara el autobús; muchos de los cuales debían irse a trabajar o a hacer otras tareas.

El suelo del aparcamiento estaba mojado, con restos de jabón, mangueras y cubos por todas partes. Una vez se acabaron los coches, los muchachos se sintieron libres para corretear por allí, mojarse y torturarse unos a otros.

Renesmee tocó el silbato para captar su atención.

—Gracias a todos por el trabajo que habéis hecho. Cuanto antes terminemos de limpiar, antes podremos… —el ruido del autobús la interrumpió. La mayoría de los chicos debían tomar ese autobús, pues no había otro.

Unos segundos más tarde se había quedado sola con un chico y una chica y el aparcamiento sin limpiar.

—¿Más pizza? —preguntó Peter, un muchacho desgarbado que o tenía la solitaria o un estómago insaciable.

Nessie abrió las cajas de pizza, estaban todas vacías, así que le ofreció el sándwich que se había llevado para comer y que aún no había abierto. Peter lo absorbió en tres bocados, sin apartar la mirada de Charlotte, una compañera de instituto, esbelta y elegante que ya se había puesto a enrollar las mangueras. Al igual que Peter, Charlotte se había quedado sin casa por culpa del fuego y ahora vivía con su madre en una pequeña caravana. Al sentir la mirada de su compañero, Charlotte respondió con un gesto altivo. Peter se limitó a sonreír.

—Ayúdala —le ordenó Nessie—. No pretenderás que lo haga todo sola.

—Claro que no —dijo Peter.

Cuando Nessie quiso darse cuenta, Peter estaba persiguiendo a Charlotte con un cubo lleno de agua, pero ella se defendió apuntándole con una manguera como si fuera un arma.

—Suelta el cubo y nadie saldrá herido y, cuando digo nadie, me refiero a ti.

Pero Peter no parecía dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, por lo que Renesmee tuvo que ponerse en medio. Sabía que Peter aún tenía que ir a trabajar al restaurante de su familia y Charlotte, que iba muy mal en el instituto, seguramente tendría muchos deberes que hacer. La muchacha tenía también un moretón en la mejilla y dos magulladuras en los brazos, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado con fuerza.

Seguramente su padre, pensó Renesmee. Todo el mundo sabía que Félix era borracho violento, pero nadie quería hablar de ello y mucho menos Charlotte, que vivía sola con su madre, salvo las noches en las que la madre se apiadaba de Felix y le dejaba dormir en la caravana.

—Me ha llamado espantapájaros y ahora lo va a pagar —amenazó Charlotte.

—He dicho que tienes piernas de espantapájaros, no que tú seas un espantapájaros —se defendió el otro, refugiándose detrás de Nesie.

Pero Charlotte levantó la manguera.

—¡No! —gritó Nessie—. Si lo mojas, él intentará vengarse.

—Exacto —confirmó Peter—. Me vengaré.

No tuvo más remedio que rendirse. Llevaban horas trabajando y merecían un poco de diversión, así que Renesmee decidió echarse a un lado, pero se detuvo al ver una camioneta negra que entraba en el aparcamiento. Fue en ese momento en el que le cayó encima todo el contenido del cubo de Peter.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —gritó el muchacho al darse cuenta—. Es que te has puesto en medio.

—Te has metido en un buen lío —le advirtió Charlotte —. Le has mojado el pelo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo debe de tardar en secarse eso?

Charlotte tenía razón. Nessie se apartó el pelo de la cara y se colocó la gorra de los Ducks. Tenía el cabello rizado y se le encrespaba cada vez que había humedad en el ambiente o llovía, así que seguramente en ese momento debía de parecer un perro mojado.

—No pasa nada, pero poneos a limpiar —les dijo mientras se fijaba en que la camioneta se había detenido.

—Eso sí que es una buena camioneta —comentó Peter con admiración.

Renesmee se acercó con cuidado de no resbalar mientras el agua seguía cayéndole por el cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo al ver que bajaban la ventanilla del conductor—. Me temo que ya hemos cerrado. No… —se detuvo en seco. El conductor llevaba una gorra de los Mammoths y gafas de sol con las que habría pasado desapercibido ante cualquiera. Ella, sin embargo, lo reconoció de inmediato y se le detuvo el pulso.

Era el hombre al que acababa de ver en las noticias de Internet.

Jacob Black.

Llevaba una camisa blanca que contrastaba con su piel morena y le marcaba los hombros. Había sacado un billete de cien dólares que le ofreció a Nessie a pesar de que el cartel anunciaba el lavado del coche a diez dólares.

—No hace falta que me lavéis el coche —dijo con aquella voz suave y profunda, la misma que había inspirado sus sueños de adolescente.

No la había reconocido.

Por supuesto. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol, gafas de sol, espuma de jabón por todo el cuerpo, así que debía de parecer una vagabunda. Al contrario que él, que iba sencillamente impecable. El muy cretino.

—Solo necesito un lugar donde aparcar —dijo con una sonrisa que seguramente hacía derretir a mujeres y hombres por igual—. Vengo a ver a Quil Black.

—Puedes aparcar ahí mismo —le dijo Nessie.

Apagó el motor y salió del coche, un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros de músculo y elegancia. Junto a él salieron otros dos hombres que provocaron los gritos de entusiasmo de Peter.

—¡Brady Fuller! ¡Collin Littlesea! ¡Es increíble!

Brady era el lateral derecho de los Mammoths, el jugador más joven del equipo, con solo veintidós años. Hablaba y se movía como un surfista californiano, lo que era en su tiempo libre; llevaba pantalones cortos, camiseta y la gorra hacia atrás. Collin era el lateral izquierdo del equipo, solo siete meses mayor que Brady, pero con un aspecto más sofisticado. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros anchos y una camisa de seda ceñida que le marcaba todos los músculos.

De no haber sabido que habían participado en la pelea, no habría sido difícil imaginarlo al ver el ojo morado de Brady y las magulladuras de Collin. Los dos deportistas sonrieron de inmediato a Peter y se acercaron a darle la mano.

El muchacho parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Por su parte, Jake no dejaba de mirar a Renesmee.

¡Maldita sea! Nessie se dio la vuelta, pero él la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Consideró la idea de soltarse o incluso pegarle una patada.

—Tranquila —le dijo, leyéndole los pensamientos, al tiempo que le quitaba las gafas.

Nessie sintió una avalancha de emociones no deseadas al ver aquella incipiente sonrisa en su boca.

—Me ha costado con esos ojos de mapache, pero te delata el mal genio —le dijo—. Renesmee Cullen.

Los dos jugadores seguían hablando con Peter. Jacob le tocó la visera de la gorra y meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer que llevase los colores de un equipo que no fuera los Mammoths.

Volvió a sentirse de golpe como la adolescente tonta y enamorada que había sido en otro tiempo. Él jamás se habría enterado de sus sentimientos si no hubiera hecho la tontería de colarse en su apartamento a hacerle un striptease. La noche se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla cuando se lo había encontrado recibiendo una felación. A ese error había añadido algún otro en los que no quería pensar. Nunca más. El caso era que aquello había acabado con su orgullo y su seguridad en sí misma.

Peor que eso, esa sola noche había borrado de golpe todos los años de amistad entre Jake y ella. Todo por una estupidez. Bueno, quizá varias.

Levantó la mirada hacia él y trató de parecer digna, lo cual no era nada fácil en aquellas circunstancias.

Jake le señaló la cara.

—Tienes la nariz sucia.

Estupendo. Por si creía que estaba perfecta.

—Pensé que te gustaban las chicas sucias —dijo y se arrepintió de inmediato.

Jacob había aparecido en la portada de la revista GQ del mes anterior, tumbado en la arena de alguna playa paradisíaca. Junto a cuatro preciosas mujeres desnudas y cubiertas de arena. Renesmee había comprado la maldita revista y ahora él lo sabía, a juzgar por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro antes de acercar la mano y frotarle la nariz con el dedo.

—Ya está.

Estando tan cerca de él resultaba muy difícil no fijarse en lo guapísimo que era. O en lo bien que olía. O en que todo lo que llevaba era carísimo. Y todo ello resultaba tremendamente molesto.

—Me temo que lo del jabón no puedo solucionarlo — dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Pero esto sí.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, le había quitado la gorra para ponerle la que llevaba él, de los Mammoths, claro.

Nessie se la quitó inmediatamente.

—Me gustan los Ducks, es mi equipo preferido.

Al oír eso, los dos jugadores dejaron de lado a Peter y se volvieron a mirarla.

Renesmee pensó que quizá fuera porque nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria al duro entrenador.

—No pretendo ofender —les dijo.

—No lo haces —respondió Brady sonriendo al tiempo que le tendía la mano para presentarse. Collin hizo lo mismo.

Renesmee sintió una inmediata simpatía por ambos, y no porque fueran famosos y guapos, que lo eran, sino porque parecían inofensivos en comparación con su entrenador. Renesmee parpadeó varias veces por culpa del jabón. O quizá para huir de la mirada de Jake, que la observaba con la misma intensidad que mostraba sobre el hielo, algo que Nessie sabía porque veía sus partidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¿De qué conoces al coach? Renesmee miró a Jacob a los ojos, ocultos aún bajo unas gafas de sol que seguramente habían costado más que su compra de comida de todo el mes.

—De hace mucho tiempo —dijo.

Jacob volvió a esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Renesmee fue al colegio con mi hermano Quil — se detuvo, como si esperara que ella añadiera algo a la historia.

Pero Renesmee no lo hizo, solo podría haber dicho «una vez me lancé a sus brazos y él me rechazó».

Habían vuelto a verse alguna otra vez desde entonces, en las ocasiones en las que Jake volvía a la ciudad a visitar a su padre y a su hermano.

Una vez, cuando Renesmee tenía veintiún años, habían coincidido en una fiesta de la policía local y habían bailado juntos. Ambos habían notado la química que parecía chisporrotear en el aire; Nessie lo había visto en sus ojos oscuros y había estado a punto de derretirse entre sus brazos. Pero, incapaz de superar la humillación sufrida en su dieciséis cumpleaños, había optado por huir de él en cuanto había tenido oportunidad.

Las otras veces que se habían visto había ocurrido siempre algo parecido. Las leyes de la física no cambiaban. El sol salía y se ocultaba cada día y ella siempre sentiría una irrefrenable atracción hacia Jacob Black.

El último encuentro que habían tenido había sido hacía dos años, en una fiesta navideña en la que habían vuelto a bailar juntos y Nessie había vuelto a dejarse llevar por el instinto de supervivencia que le había dicho que se alejara de él.

—¿Entonces sois amigos? —Les preguntó Collin—.¿O…? —los señaló a ambos con gesto pícaro.

Con una sola mirada, Jake consiguió que cerrara la boca sin terminar la pregunta.

Impresionante.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió ella con firmeza mientras se escurría la camiseta y, al mismo tiempo, trataba de no pensar en lo cerca que estaba Jake, invadiendo su espacio.

—Cuánto tiempo —murmuró él—. Estás…

—¿Mojada? —preguntó Renesmee y se maldijo a sí misma en cuanto vio el modo en que le brillaban los ojos. Le mantuvo la mirada con gesto retador.

—Distinta —dijo él por fin—. Estás distinta.

Desde luego no tenía nada que ver con las mujeres despampanantes con las que aparecía Jake en todas las revistas.

—Me alegro de verte —le dijo.

Nessie quería creer que era cierto. Estaba pensando eso cuando se dio cuenta, horrorizada, que se había inclinado hacia él, atraída por ese estúpido magnetismo suyo. Pero ella era toda una profesional en el arte de esconder la vergüenza que pudiera sentir, así que se acercó un poco más y le dio un abrazo, como si hubiera sido esa su intención desde el primero momento. Se aseguró de pasarle la mayor cantidad de agua y jabón posible.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —le susurró al oído, rozándole la oreja con los labios.

Jake se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y después, en lugar de apartarse, la estrechó en sus brazos también. Nessie tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo volviera a la vida, como si hubiera estado todos esos años esperando a que él volviera.

—Sí, estás distinta —repitió, hablándole también al oído como había hecho ella—. La gatita ha crecido y ahora tiene garras.

Renesmee contuvo una carcajada y, al sentirlo, él le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y después mitigó el dolor pasándole la lengua rápidamente por el lugar.

—Has dicho que venías a ver a Quil —consiguió decir entre escalofríos, apartándose de él—. Está en su despacho.

Dicho eso, se alejó con la mayor dignidad posible. Las zapatillas de deporte le chapoteaban en el suelo y le goteaba agua de la nariz.

* * *

_¿Qué tal el reencuentro?_

_Esperó les guste la historia._

_Espero sus RV_

_Besos, Kata!_


	3. Chapter 3

___Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la sra Meyer y la historia a Jill Shalvis._

* * *

Después de ver a su hermano, Jake y sus dos jugadores volvieron a la camioneta pero, en lugar de dirigirse a Port Angels, se adentraron en el bosque.

Renesmee Cullen, vaya. Eso sí que había sido un viaje al pasado. Le había impresionado mucho verla; esa sonrisa, esos pantalones cortos, esas piernas…

En otro tiempo Nessie había sido una presencia importante en su vida. Era amiga de su hermano menor, pero siempre había tenido una sonrisa para Jake y él le había tenido mucho cariño, todo el que podía sentir un adolescente por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Durante los años de instituto, Jake la había considerado una integrante más del grupo de amigos.

Hasta que todo había cambiado cuando Renesmee había pasado de ser una niña encantadora a convertirse en una sexy adolescente.

La noche que se había presentado en su apartamento de universitario había supuesto un shock y una pérdida. Un shock porque Jake no había sospechado jamás que ella sintiera algo por él, hasta que se había desnudado para él, claro. Ella nunca había hecho nada que pudiera dárselo a entender, ni una sola vez. Pero también había supuesto una gran pérdida porque todo había cambiado después de aquella noche.

Jake no olvidaría nunca el momento en el que Nessie se había presentado en su apartamento y lo había sorprendido in fraganti con una compañera de la universidad.

En el tiempo que había tardado Jake en ir tras ella, Renesmee ya se había ido con el primer tipo que había encontrado, un verdadero sinvergüenza que había estado a punto de darle una sorpresa de cumpleaños con la que ella no había contado. Jake había llegado a tiempo de evitarlo y había acabado siendo el malo de la película.

Aquella noche Renesmee había pretendido que Jake se fijara en ella, que la viera como una mujer, y sin duda lo había conseguido. Dios, aún podía ver la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto… pero entonces había sido muy mayor para ella. A pesar de tener solo veinte años, había sido lo bastante maduro para afrontar la situación con sensatez… aunque en realidad lo que había hecho había arruinado su relación hasta el punto de que habían dejado de ser amigos.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello y para entonces ya estaba muy lejos de Forks y de Nessie. Siempre había soñado con marcharse de la ciudad y hacer algo importante, algo que lo apartase para siempre de la pobreza en la que se había criado.

Durante los siguientes años había trabajado como entrenador en Toronto, Nueva York, Boston y otros lugares, hasta que por fin había vuelto a la Costa Oeste para aceptar el puesto de entrenador de los Mammoths.

Había visto a Renesmee en varias ocasiones y en todas ellas había conseguido despertar su interés. La diferencia de edad había dejado de ser un problema, pero, aunque ella había coqueteado claramente, nunca había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Jake no sabía cómo sería estar con ella, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Sin duda sería interesante.

Para los Mammoths se había acabado oficialmente la temporada, por lo que estaban de vacaciones. Todos menos Brady y Collin, que tenían la suerte de seguir formando parte del equipo después de meterse en esa absurda pelea en el bar.

Jake y el entrenador de los Ducks habían decidido dar una lección a los jugadores obligándolos a trabajar como voluntarios en algún barrio con problemas. Los dos entrenadores habían elegido sus ciudades natales, dos localidades afectadas por los incendios y con importantes carencias. Los jugadores participarían en labores de reconstrucción durante el día y, después del trabajo, entrenarían a un equipo de un centro recreativo. Al final del verano, se enfrentarían en un partido gracias al que se recaudarían fondos para sus respectivos programas. Ambos pueblos saldrían beneficiados, los jugadores aprenderían de la experiencia y ayudarían a mejorar la situación de gente con problemas.

Solo quedaba decirles a los jugadores que no esperaran sus habituales vacaciones de lujo porque iban a trabajar de lo lindo.

—Coach, ¿no nos vamos a casa? —le preguntó Brady desde el asiento trasero.

—No. Nos quedamos aquí.

—¿Vamos a la playa de Ruby? —esa vez fue Collin.

—No —la playa de Ruby estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, donde no necesitaban tanta ayuda como en Forks o en la playa de la Push—. Vamos al First Beach.

Los dos jugadores se miraron, Jake sonrió y siguió conduciendo. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar; tenía que buscar y fichar jugadores para la siguiente temporada, además de responder a cientos de correos electrónicos y llamadas. Sin embargo su mente volvía una y otra vez a Renesmee.

Los años le habían sentado muy bien. La camiseta mojada lo había revelado con claridad, pero había sido algo más que el impacto físico. Con solo mirar a aquellos intensos ojos chocolate Jake había sentido… Algo. Ni en las finales de la liga se le había sobresaltado el corazón tanto como lo había hecho cuando se había dado cuenta de quién era. O cuando le había rozado la oreja con los labios.

—Vamos, coach. Sentimos mucho lo de la pelea. Nos hemos disculpado un millón de veces, pero era un partido importante y nos lo robaron.

El simple hecho de llegar a la final había sido toda una victoria teniendo en cuenta que el equipo de los Mammoths solo llevaba cinco años funcionando. Había sido el resultado de mucho valor, determinación y trabajo, por eso se sentía tremendamente orgulloso solo de pensar en la temporada. Pero esa pelea, que ahora era de los vídeos más vistos de YouTube, había borrado de golpe todo lo conseguido por el equipo y les estaba dando muy mala prensa.

Jake había aparecido en todos los programas matinales de la televisión, intentando transmitir una visión más positiva, lo habían enviado a Nueva York en helicóptero para relatar todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza después de perder la copa Stanley, había estado en el programa de Ellen DeGeneres, por no mencionar todos los actos benéficos y fiestas de todo tipo a los que había tenido que asistir.

Aun así, la gente seguía queriendo hablar única y exclusivamente de la pelea. Era muy frustrante.

Después de siete largos meses de trabajar sin parar, debería estar de vacaciones. Había visto en la prensa las fotografías de otros jugadores de la liga veraneando en el yate de Jay-Z, surcando el Caribe con un montón de mujeres sin apenas vestir y debía admitir que no le habría importado estar en alguna playa de arena fina, con una mujer a su lado y una copa en la mano.

Pero no. En lugar de eso estaba haciendo de niñera de sus dos jugadores más jóvenes, que parecían empeñados en luchar con los puños en lugar de con el cerebro.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Había resultado muy útil que su hermano fuera el director de un centro recreativo.

Brady y Collin iban a dejarse la piel trabajando en la construcción y entrenando. Con un poco de suerte, eso les daría algo de publicidad positiva. Eso alegraría a los propietarios de los Mammoths, y también a Jake. Y a Quil.

Todos ganaban. Eso era lo que siempre le interesaba a Jake. Ganar.

Collin se acercó al asiento delantero.

—La última vez que estuvimos en Port Angels nos alojamos en el mejor hotel, ¿os acordáis? —suspiró con nostalgia.

Jake siguió conduciendo. Esa vez no iban a alojarse en ningún gran hotel de esos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

—Los dos accedisteis a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no os suspendieran, ¿no es cierto? Collin y Brady intercambiaron otra mirada.

—Sí —dijo Collin.

—Vais a trabajar en la reconstrucción de algunos edificios y por las tardes entrenaréis a los chavales del centro recreativo.

—Me parece bien —dijo Collin—. Sobre todo si lo de entrenar implica trabajar con el bombón que estaba lavando coches. ¿Cómo se llamaba… Rinesmay? Me ha encantado cómo le quedaba la camiseta mojada. ¿Os habéis fijado?

Brady sonrió.

—A mí me ha gustado el silbato que llevaba y cómo daba órdenes a os chicos como si fuera una tirana. La tirana más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

Jake apretó el volante con fuerza mientras los dos jugadores se reían.

—Ni os acerquéis a ella —les dijo tajantemente, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que le lanzaron los dos jugadores.

Brady y Collin tenían razón en una cosa, Renesmee era una tirana, especialmente cuando se le metía algo, o alguien, entre ceja y ceja. En otro tiempo había sido él el que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Entonces no vamos al Olympic Lodge? —insistió Collin —. Porque allí siempre hay mujeres guapísimas.

—Collin —lo reprendió Jake—, ¿qué te he dicho de las mujeres guapísimas?

—Que si me atrevía a mirar siquiera a alguna, me darías una patada en el culo.

—¿Dudas que lo haga?

—Nadie en su sano juicio dudaría de ello, coach.

—De todas maneras no te dejan entrar en el Olympic Lodge —le recordó Brady—.Allí fue donde estuviste con esa pelirroja y os pilló su marido. Tuviste que saltar por la ventana, te hiciste daño en la rodilla y estuviste tres semanas de baja.

—Ah, sí, Maggie —recordó Collin con cariño.

Jake abandonó la autopista en un desvío que los alejaba de la playa de las mujeres guapas.

—Maldita sea —protestó Collin al ver la estrecha carretera y lo dijo de nuevo cuando Jake detuvo el coche frente a un pequeño y humilde motel.

—Este va a ser vuestro dulce hogar durante el próximo mes —les comunicó Jake.

Brady y Collin observaron el pequeño edificio de una sola planta, pintado de verde pálido, con rejas en las ventanas y con un jardín que reinaba en humedad.

—Hay restricciones de agua —explicó Jake antes de darles una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno—. Os acordaréis de ello cuando queráis ducharos por la mañana. Las duchas calientes no pueden durar más de tres minutos. Vamos —dijo por encima de sus protestas.

Nada más abrir la puerta del motel los recibió el olor a café y a ambientador, el aire de un ventilador y una mujer de sesenta y tantos años que atendía la recepción. Sue Clearwater tardó varios segundos en apartar la mirada de la telenovela que la tenía completamente absorta, pero, al ver a Jake, esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Eres un buen chico por traernos un poco de trabajo y no irte a algún hotel lujoso.

—¿Chico? —murmuró Brady en voz baja.

—A veces es mejor un lugar acogedor que uno lujoso —aseguró Jake.

Sue le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Tu padre te educó bien. Tengo preparadas las tres habitaciones que me pediste. ¿Con tarjeta o en efectivo?

—Efectivo —dijo Jake, pues sabía que eso era lo que más necesitaban.

—Entonces os haré un descuento.

—No —se apresuró a decir, aunque con suavidad—.Cóbranos lo que tienes que cobrar.

Sue sonrió con deleite y después les dio las llaves de las habitaciones, que eran llaves de verdad. Brady miró la suya como si no supiera que hacer con ella.

Las habitaciones se encontraban al final del pasillo; cada una de ellas tenía una cama, un armario y una silla, todas habían visto mejores épocas, pero estaban impolutas.

—Coach, creo que ha habido un error con las reservas —dijo Brady.

Collin asintió de inmediato.

—No creo que estas habitaciones tengan siquiera televisión por cable.

—No hay ningún error —respondió Jake—. A menos que quisierais compartir habitación.

Los dos jugadores miraron las estrechas camas y menearon la cabeza con vehemencia, decididos a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Jake esperó a estar solo para sonreír. La operación Control del Ego estaba en marcha. Para todos ellos.

Renesmee no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien pasada la medianoche y entonces tuvo un extraño sueño.

Era el día de su dieciséis cumpleaños y se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Jake. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que le extrañaba no haber despertado a todo el edificio. Jake no tenía la menor idea de que estaba allí. Nadie lo sabía. Le había robado la llave a Quil y les había dicho a sus amigos que no salía porque estaba demasiado cansada. Llevaba un body de encaje debajo de la ropa de deporte y unos zapatos de tacón en la mano. Sonrió con satisfacción. Era la gran noche. Por fin iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de él, que siempre lo había estado. Después vivirían felices para siempre, como en todas las películas de chicas.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio suavemente, se quitó la ropa, se puso los tacones y se ahuecó el pelo. Estaba colocándose los pechos, asegurándose de que estaban en su sitio y con los pezones duros, cuando lo oyó. Un gemido. Se dio media vuelta y se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

Jake no estaba dormido. Ni siquiera estaba en la cama. Estaba sentado en una butaca bajo la ventana, con las piernas extendidas y abiertas para la mujer que tenía entre ellas y que se movía arriba y abajo. Dios.

Jake tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pelo de la chica mientras ella… Renesmee debió de hacer algún ruido o quizá se oyó cómo se le rompía el corazón porque Jake se puso recto tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de ahogar a su acompañante.

—Dios mío, Nessie…

—Oye —protestó la chica, que había levantado la cara y lo miraba frunciendo el ceño—. Me llamo Jane.

Renesmee se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo y se dio contra la puerta, pero eso no la detuvo, ni tampoco el tobillo que se le torció por culpa de esos estúpidos tacones.

—¡Nessie!

Oyó el sonido de sus pasos corriendo tras ella. No quería verlo, así que se quitó los zapatos y siguió corriendo descalza como si fuera Cenicienta huyendo del baile. Joven y desesperada, corrió en busca de una manera de demostrar que era tan mayor como se creía. Pero lo que encontró fue un problema mayor.

Al incorporarse de golpe, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Parpadeó varias veces para espantar el sueño. Habían pasado catorce años y aún recordaba hasta el último detalle de aquella humillación como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. Especialmente lo que había sucedido después. Pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento. Ni nunca.

Esa tarde, había olvidado prácticamente el sueño y a Jake. Estaba corriendo con los adolescentes que habían acudido después de las clases, contándolos para asegurarse de que ninguno se le había escabullido entre los matorrales, cuando se acercó a ella Charlotte.

La sonrisa de Nessie se esfumó de golpe al ver el nuevo moretón que lucía la joven en la mandíbula.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Charlotte adoptó la actitud huraña de siempre.

—Nada.

—Charlotte…

—Me he dado con una puerta, nada más.

—¿Dónde estaba tu madre? —Trabajando.

Renesmee habría deseado agarrar a Felix y golpearlo contra esa misma puerta, pero era una idea ridícula porque aquel tipo le daba miedo.

—Sabes dónde vivo, ¿verdad?

—En las casas bajas de Eclipse.

—En el número quince —aclaró Renesmee—. La próxima vez que tu madre tenga el turno de noche, puedes venirte a dormir a casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que vuelvas a golpearte contra más puertas. Veremos una película y cenaremos comida basura. Seguro que será más divertido que cualquier cita que haya tenido últimamente.

—¿Tienes muchas citas? —preguntó Charlotte.

La verdad era que no, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

—De vez en cuando.

Charlotte asintió y siguió corriendo. Renesmee hizo lo mismo hasta que sintió la vibración del teléfono, anunciándole que tenía un mensaje de texto de Quil.

"Ya está en camino la ayuda que te prometí para la liga de verano. Tienes a tu disposición a dos jugadores de los Mammoths y a su entrenador, creo que ya los has visto. Están a tus órdenes, Ness".

Tendría que matar a Quil, pero ya lo haría más tarde. Por el momento, tocó el silbato y agarró la carpeta donde lo apuntaba todo.

—Dos vueltas más —gritó antes de ponerse a estirar.

Pensaba que Quil buscaría algunos universitarios, pero su jefe había ido a buscar ayuda a lo más alto. Ahora ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que Jake estaría por allí las siguientes tres semanas. Veintiún días.

Se tumbó en el suelo y miró las nubes blancas que flotaban en el cielo, intentando no analizar en profundidad lo que sentía. Había una nube que parecía una galleta Oreo y eso le dio hambre. La siguiente nube se parecía a…

—¿Jake? Parpadeó ante una nube que no era una nube y vio la sonrisa de Jake.

—He oído que me necesitas —dijo él—.Desesperadamente.

A los veintiún años Jake era alto y musculoso, sin un gramo de grasa. Renesmee observó el aspecto que tenía a los treinta y cuatro y tuvo que admitir que era aún mejor. De hecho, la única manera de mejorarlo, habría sido bañándolo en chocolate.

Le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aceptó y, en cuanto estuvo de pie, se sacudió las briznas de hierba mientras pensaba que, una vez más, la veía hecha un desastre. Él, sin embargo, estaba perfecto con esa piel bronceada y esos ojos oscuros que escondían más secretos que muchos países. Tenía los pómulos marcados y una boca que siempre le despertaba pensamientos pecaminosos, especialmente cuando le sonreía de ese modo.

Durante su agitada juventud, se había roto la nariz en dos ocasiones, pero aun así seguía siendo perfectamente recta. Todo lo demás era aún mejor que su rostro; su pasión, su fuerza, su inteligencia. Y probablemente ahora podría apreciar de primera mano también sus dotes como entrenador.

—Estamos corriendo —dijo ella.

—¿De verdad? Parecía que estuvieras echándote una siesta.

Sin duda él estaba en muy buena forma y podría correr una maratón sin siquiera sudar. Solo con pensar qué otras cosas podría hacer sin sudar se le endurecieron los pezones.

«No vayas por ahí».

Demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos para no verlo, pero resultó que ya tenía la imagen de su rostro y de su cuerpo perfecto grabada a fuego en el cerebro.

Se dedicaba a entrenar deportistas de élite y parecía haberse propuesto estar en tan buena forma como ellos; eso quería decir que era más de un metro ochenta de pura testosterona, capaz de impresionar a cualquier hombre y de derretir de deseo a cualquier mujer.

Excepto a ella.

No, ella no iba a derretirse. Lo había superado.

Completamente.

Quizá.

Dios, tenía un buen problema. ¿A quién quería engañar? No lo había olvidado en absoluto, nunca lo había hecho. Llevaba toda la vida comparando con Jake a cualquier hombre con quien salía y ninguno de ellos llegaba a su altura.

No tenía ningún sentido. Era cierto que en el pasado se había sentido tremendamente atraída por él y por la manera en la que se preocupaba por todos los que le rodeaban, por su absoluta falta de temor. Y parecía que había cosas que no cambiaban.

Dio un paso más hacia ella, le tapó el sol con sus anchos hombros, de manera que Renesmee no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera él, y de pronto se olvidó de respirar.

Le rozó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

—Te estás quemando con el sol —le dijo—. ¿Dónde está tu gorra?

¿La que él le había dado el día anterior? Había intentado tirarla a la basura. Dos veces. Estaba sobre la almohada de su cama. Pero solo porque le había parecido una grosería tirar un regalo. Esa era la única razón por la que había llevado la gorra puesta hasta la cama.

—Llevo protector solar.

Jake seguía mirándola, haciendo caso omiso al teléfono móvil que no dejaba de vibrar desde algún bolsillo. A Renesmee le costaba incluso imaginar lo que debía de ser tener un trabajo de tanta responsabilidad.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú? Por cierto, enhorabuena por la temporada.

—Gracias. Me alegro mucho de verte, Ness.

Se echó a reír y extendió las manos señalando el aspecto desaliñado que tenía.

—Te prometo que puedo estar mejor que esto.

Él respondió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a las chicas que seguían corriendo.

—Quil me ha pedido que te diga que los jugadores y yo debemos hacer lo que tú digas mientras estemos entrenando a los chicos. Tanto los Ducks como los Mammoths hemos acordado dar una lección a los jugadores después de la pelea; pretendemos que se den cuenta de que pueden ser un ejemplo para los jóvenes y al mismo tiempo ayudar a la comunidad. Al final de la liga veraniega celebraremos un gran partido entre los dos centros para recaudar fondos y demostrar que no todos los encuentros tienen por qué acabar en pelea.

Renesmee se quedó pensativa. Era una idea fantástica y lo cierto era que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

En otra época también lo habría necesitado a él, pero no lo había tenido. Ahora Quil se lo servía en bandeja de plata. Ironías del destino.

—Muy bien.

—¿Crees que los padres tendrán algún inconveniente? Supongo que suelen ser ellos los que los entrenan en verano.

—No, en esta zona de la ciudad no. O están trabajando o no les interesa hacerlo.

Jake miró a los jóvenes, sobre todo a los chicos, con gesto evaluador.

—¿Qué te parece si dejas que nos encarguemos de todo el programa para chicos? —le lanzó una de sus sonrisas—. Hace varios años que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad?

—Dos —Renesmee apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que acababa de confesarle que llevaba la cuenta.

Él sonrió aún más y enarcó una ceja.

—Puedo volver a abrazarte

—Y esta vez estoy sudorosa

En lugar de asustarse, Jake se acercó a ella.

—No —protestó—. Te voy a estropear la camisa.

Pero él la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Esta vez tendrás que hacerme caso, Renesmee — le dijo al oído—. Pero va a ser divertido ver cómo intentas evitarlo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me gustas acalorada y sudorosa —le pasó la mano por la espalda y sonrió al sentirla estremecerse. Después se apartó y volvió a mirar a los muchachos—.Tráemelos y veremos qué tenemos.

Mientras ella tocaba el silbato, Jake observaba el campo de béisbol, lleno de hierbajos, sin bases y sin pintar.

—¿Por qué van vestidos así? —le preguntó.

Los chicos llevaban pantalones cortos enormes, tan grandes como las camisetas. Algunas de las chicas parecían ir en ropa interior, otras llevaban camisetas estrechas o camisas demasiado holgadas.

—No tenemos ropa de deporte.

Jake sacó el teléfono y se apartó un poco para hablar. Renesmee no le miró el trasero mientras se alejaba.

O no mucho.

Cuando volvió, Renesmee ya había separado a los chicos de las chicas y había enviado a los primeros a echar un partidillo, pues les costaba menos organizarse solos.

También había separado a las chicas en dos equipos y Charlotte estaba preparada para batear. En cuanto golpeó, la muchacha que ejercía de lanzadora, lanzó un grito de miedo y se lanzó al suelo.

—Buen golpe —dijo Jake—. Pero, ¿qué hace la lanzadora tirada en el suelo como si la hubieran fusilado?

—Bree tiene pánico a la pelota.

Jake meneó la cabeza.

—Estas chicas deben de darte mucho trabajo — comentó mientras observaba el desastroso desarrollo del juego.

—Van mejorando —aseguró Renesmee—. Llevo tiempo trabajando con ellas mientras esperaba que hubiera entrenadores.

Jake la miró detenidamente al percibir el tono defensivo con que había respondido.

—No sabías que veníamos a ayudarte.

—No.

—Quil es tonto.

—Te recuerdo que es mi jefe y mi amigo.

—¿Entonces te parece bien trabajar conmigo? Llevas años intentando evitarme.

—Tienes razón, Quil es tonto —decidió Nessie.

Jake sonrió.

Dios, esa sonrisa. El peligro brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos y ella no tuvo más remedio que responder.

Malditas hormonas.

—Somos adultos —le dijo—. Podremos soportarlo… el que trabajes para mí. Lo haremos por los chicos.

Jake se acercó de nuevo, con un solo movimiento que hizo que a Renesmee se le disparara el pulso. Pero no retrocedió porque no quería hacer el ridículo. Ya lo había hecho bastante durante años.

—¿Trabajar para ti? —murmuró con esa voz tan sensual.

—Soy la directora deportiva, así que, sí. El hecho de que entrenes aquí significa que trabajas para mí. Estarás bajo mis órdenes. —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Algún problema?

—En absoluto —él bajó la vista hasta su boca—.Aunque preferiría que tú estuvieses debajo de mí.

* * *

_Tengo 3 conclusiones._

_1. Hay demasiada tensión sexual entre Jacob y Nessie_

_2. Jacob es un lobo (o un Mamut?) depredador buscando a su presa... El único inconveniente es que parece ser que Renesmee no es presa fácil_

_3. Quil es tonto! ;)_

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a IKISSYOU * rose rosales * JakeStark por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme sus RVs...Y a Sun-e Kristal por el Follow! Esperó sigan disfrutando de la historia._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

_Besos,_

_Kata!_


	4. Chapter 4

___Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la sra Meyer y la historia a Jill Shalvis._

* * *

Renesmee hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para no hacer caso de todas las partes de su cuerpo que se habían estremecido y le enviaban mensajes conflictivos a su cerebro.

—Esto no está bien —dijo por fin, después de respirar hondo.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Solo si nos oye alguien.

Volvió a respirar hondo, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho, así que volvió a la vista hacia el campo de béisbol y se quedó observando a las chicas durante unos segundos.

—Los equipos son muy dispares —señaló Jake—.Voy a echar un vistazo a los chicos.

Renesmee lo agarró de la mano para detenerlo.

—Jake, esto es un centro recreativo. No se trata de competir.

—Siempre se trata de competir.

—Aquí lo que importa es que se diviertan —corrigió ella.

Jake la miró a los ojos. El sol caía con fuerza sobre ellos, pero Renesmee se fijó en que solo ella estaba

—Ganar es divertido —añadió él.

Otro estremecimiento que no debería haber sentido.

Shelly fue la siguiente en batear y se sorprendió tanto al darle a la bola de lleno, que lanzó un grito de alegría, pero Charlotte se lanzó a atrapar la pelota, cosa que hizo en la segunda base, donde chocó con Heather.

Heather la miró mientras se frotaba el brazo con evidente dolor, pero Charlotte no le hizo caso alguno.

—Esa chica tiene potencial —comentó Jake.

—Esto no es hockey —pero Renesmee se había quedado hablando sola porque Jake estaba ya entrando en el campo como lo que era, un entrenador estrella.

Charlotte estaba de espaldas a él, dando instrucciones a sus compañeras a voz en grito. Al darse la vuelta y verlo, se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Jake le tendió la mano para que le diera la pelota. Antes de hacerlo, Charlotte la lanzó al aire un par de veces con gesto desafiante y esperó a que él la mirara enarcando una ceja para tirársela con fuerza.

Jake la atrapó sin el menor esfuerzo.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Charlotte.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Charlotte?

—Una buena jugada.

Él asintió.

—Eres rápida.

—La más rápida.

—Pero te has alejado de tu puesto, no eras tú la que debía ir tras esa pelota. Podrías haber fallado al equipo.

Charlotte dejó de masticar el chicle y frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo que debía hacer y no sentía demasiada simpatía por los hombres.

—A Heather se le habría escapado —replicó la muchacha.

—Entonces la habría atrapado la del centro del campo.

Charlotte miró a la compañera que ocupaba dicha posición, muy ocupada retocándose el pelo, y resopló.

Jake observó a Charlotte durante varios segundos.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Sí. El entrenador de los Mammoths.

—¿Sabes si hago bien mi trabajo?

—Eres el mejor —admitió Charlotte a regañadientes—.En hockey.

Jake sonrió.

—Jugué al hockey y al béisbol durante años antes de empezar a entrenar. Mis jugadores me escuchan con atención y me hacen caso porque saben que obtengo resultados. Pero cuando no escuchan, los pongo a hacer flexiones. Muchas.

Charlotte parpadeó.

—¿Pones a hacer flexiones a hombres adultos?

—Les enseño que, si no se esfuerzan, es mejor que no jueguen. Vais a entrenar, ¿cuánto? ¿Una hora al día? Lo menos que podéis hacer es darlo todo durante ese tiempo.

—Y si no, a hacer flexiones.

—Exacto.

Charlotte pensó en ello un instante.

—A mí no me gusta hacer flexiones.

—Entonces será mejor que escuches con atención. Hacedlo todas —añadió dirigiéndose a las demás—. Voy a pediros que deis todo lo que tengáis. Que os esforcéis al máximo. Para eso no hace falta tener talento. Tú — señaló a la muchacha del centro del campo, que había dejado de peinarse y trataba de pasar inadvertida—.¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven abrió la boca, pero solo consiguió emitir una especie de chillido.

—Se llama Casey —respondió Charlotte—. Y nunca atrapa la pelota.

—¿Por qué?

Todo el mundo miró a Casey, que volvió a chillar.

—Porque es incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces vas tú a por todos los lanzamientos? — preguntó Jake.

—A por la mayoría.

—Eso es lo que llamamos un chupón —le lanzó de nuevo la pelota—. Vamos a ver quién más sabe jugar.

—Pero…

Jake la hizo callar con solo enarcar la ceja de nuevo.

Renesmee observaba maravillada mientras enseñaba a la más rebelde del grupo y conseguía que todas las demás participaran en el entrenamiento. Incluso Casey y Bree.

Una vez acabado el tiempo de entrenamiento, Renesmee las mandó rápidamente al centro para que no perdieran el autobús.

—No pretendía meterme en tu terreno —le dijo Jake de inmediato.

—Me alegro de tener ayuda y lo has hecho muy bien.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes el ceño fruncido?

Porque estaba sudando mientras que él parecía estar como una rosa. Porque estar tan cerca de él despertaba en ella recuerdos y deseos que no quería. Por todo eso. En lugar de responder, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el centro, pero Jake la agarró de la camiseta y tiró.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció una vez más. Se le endurecieron los pezones, sintió un hormigueo en los muslos y, sobre todo, se disparó su nivel de irritación.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? —le preguntó Jake al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Todos los adolescentes se habían marchado y la caseta del campo impedía que alguien pudiera verlos desde el edificio.

Renesmee cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar cerca de él. Inalcanzable. Se recordó a sí misma que Jake era completamente inalcanzable.

—Solo iba a… —trató de hablar, pero el cerebro no le respondía.

—Ibas a… —repitió él como si tratara de ayudarla, pero le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios de manera accidental.

O quizá no fuera accidental. El caso fue que le flaquearon las piernas.

—Yo… —Jake tenía la mano en su vientre, sujetándola contra sí—. Espera… ¿qué haces?

—Aún no nos hemos saludado como debíamos, en privado —le dijo—. Hola, Renesmee.

Si hablaba en un tono más grave y seductor, seguramente Renesmee tendría un orgasmo allí mismo.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —le susurró al oído.

Renesmee se repitió que nadie podía verlos antes de apretarse un poco más contra él. Lo oyó reírse suavemente, de un modo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Después, él se apartó tan bruscamente que Renesmee estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel rostro perfecto y hermoso, de mandíbula ancha, pómulos casi arrogantes y esos ojos que podían ser fríos como el hielo o ardientes como el fuego, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Pero, fuera cual fuera su estado de ánimo, siempre había algo en él que hacía pensar que quizá tuviera un lado oscuro. Jake tenía algo misterioso, tan misterioso que resultaba molesto y que sin embargo despertaba esa parte de ella que nunca había dejado de desearlo.

Renesmee echó a andar de nuevo hacia el edificio y él la siguió. Pasaron por la cancha de baloncesto, donde descansaba aún el balón. Jake lo levantó con el pie de manera que le cayó en las manos y se lo tiró a ella con un gesto desafiante.

—¿Te atreves a jugar?

—El baloncesto no es tu deporte.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Es posible.

—Entonces juega conmigo —la retó.

—Vamos vestidos del mismo color, alguno de los dos va a tener que quitarse la camiseta —Renesmee habló sin pensar, pero Jake sonrió.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo.

Nessie se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual, pero por dentro estaba diciendo: «Sí, por favor».

—Supongo…

No pudo terminar la frase después de verlo despojarse de la camisa en un solo movimiento y tirarla al suelo, a pesar de que seguramente valía más dinero que toda su ropa junta.

Clavó la vista en su pecho, tenía la piel del color de un delicioso café con leche y unos abdominales…

—Si sigues mirándome así, vamos a tener un problema —le dijo él.

Renesmee apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—No te estaba mirando de ninguna manera.

—Mentirosa.

Sí, era una mentirosa. Comenzó a botar la pelota y fue corriendo hacia la canasta, sabiendo que lo tenía detrás. Al darse cuenta de que la había alcanzada, lo empujó ligeramente y lanzó sin demasiado estilo, aunque consiguió encestar.

—Falta —dijo él cuando Nessie lo miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué eres, una niña? - Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Vaya, me pregunto de quién sacará Charlotte esa actitud suya.

—Seguramente del padre alcohólico que la maltrata sistemáticamente.

Eso le borró la sonrisa de la cara e hizo que se quedara mirándola muy serio.

—Lo que haces aquí… tiene mucho mérito.

El cumplido hizo que se sintiera tan incómoda, que huyó de él con el balón con la intención de meter otra canasta, pero Jake era muy competitivo y no perdió el tiempo. Le quitó la pelota con facilidad y lanzó mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho ella. Ness maldijo entre dientes. Agarró el balón y le dio un codazo en cuanto trató de acercarse.

Él se echó a reír con malicia, con un gesto travieso que la hizo estremecerse una vez más.

—¿Así es cómo quieres jugar? —le preguntó—.¿Quieres que juguemos sucio?

Cualquier tipo de juego con él era muy mala idea, pero como solía pasarle cuando se trataba de Jake, Renesmee era incapaz de actuar con sensatez. Saltó para lanzar a canasta, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque él la agarró y le dio media vuelta.

No, no. Cayeron juntos al suelo, ella sobre él. Lo miró a los ojos y comprobó que esa vez ardían.

—Segunda falta —dijo él—. Juegas con mucha precipitación, Nessie. ¿Es que te pongo nerviosa? —Claro que no —se levantó con la cara ardiendo tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

Siguió caminando hacia el edificio, pero se detuvo en el almacén para dejar el balón de baloncesto. Jake la había seguido poniéndose la camisa y, al alcanzarla, la puso contra la pared del almacén.

—No me pones nerviosa —aseguró.

—¿Estás segura?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Jake la besó al tiempo que colaba una mano bajo su camiseta y la subía por la espalda. Fue un beso largo, lento e intenso que la obligó a apoyarse en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio. No para tocar sus músculos.

Cuando dejó de besarla, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que le había apretado una pierna entre las suyas y se había agarrado a su camisa con ambas manos.

Estaba claro que llevaba tiempo sin disfrutar del sexo, de otro modo no se explicaban sus movimientos y el que respirara como una lunática. Lo miró sin ser capaz de establecer las sinapsis necesarias para poder hablar. Cuando por fin consiguió hacerlo, él ya había echado a andar.

—No estoy nerviosa —insistió con rabia—. ¡Estoy enfadada y he ganado!

—Has hecho trampas —replicó él, volviéndose a mirarla—. Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

Después de marcharse del centro, Jake trató de apartar de su pensamiento a Nessie y el beso, pero resultó ser una tarea sorprendentemente difícil.

Renesmee siempre había tenido la habilidad de colarse dentro de él y traspasar cualquier defensa. Era evidente que seguía haciéndolo. Había echado de menos tenerla en su vida; su sonrisa dulce, su gran corazón, cómo le hacía querer ser mejor persona.

Antes de volver al motel, compró pizza y unas cervezas. Brady y Collin habían estado todo el día trabajando en la obra, igual que habían hecho los jugadores de los Ducks en el pueblo que habían elegido, situado a un par de horas de allí.

Tras la jornada, uno de los obreros había llevado a los dos jugadores de los Mammoths de vuelta al motel.

Jake los había dejado deliberadamente sin coche para que dependieran de él, y para que no se metieran en líos. Los encontró en la habitación de Brady, mirando el listín telefónico y tratando de decidir qué querían comer.

Collin levantó la mirada en cuanto lo oyó entrar.

—¿Sabías que este sitio no tiene servicio de habitaciones? — Jake levantó las tres cajas de pizza y las cervezas.

—Yo soy el servicio de habitaciones.

—Bien —dijo Brady, visiblemente aliviado—. No tienen jacuzzi, ni sauna…

—No —Jake se sentó en la única silla de la habitación—. No hay ningún servicio de esa clase.

—¿Entonces por qué…

—Porque metisteis la pata y tenéis suerte de no haber perdido vuestro trabajo.

Los dos suspiraron al unísono.

—Y —continuó diciendo Jake—… porque los propietarios del motel perdieron su casa en el incendio del año pasado y el negocio no les va nada bien.

—¿Y qué? —murmuró Collin.

—Os recuerdo que los dos aceptasteis el trato, pero sabéis que siempre podéis optar por la alternativa, la suspensión —se puso en pie—. Así que, si no podéis aguantarlo, espero que no estéis aquí cuando venga a buscaros por la mañana.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando oyó decir a Collin.

—Tío, hay que aprender a cerrar la boca.

Después de soltar la pizza y el ultimátum, Jake fue a buscar a su hermano y juntos se desplazaron unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta donde todo empeoraba considerablemente.

—Lleva mucho tiempo esperando esto —dijo Quil.

—Lo sé.

El incendio del verano anterior había destrozado la zona y acabado con la mitad de las viviendas. Un buen porcentaje de ellas habían comenzado ya a reconstruirse y había algunas, como la casa en la que habían crecido Jake y Quil, que estaba prácticamente terminada. Seguía siendo pequeña y seguía estando casi encima de la siguiente casa, pero al menos ahora estaba nueva y el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado. La puerta se abrió antes de que llamaran.

—Así que el hijo pródigo ha vuelto por fin — dijo Billy Black, la viva imagen de sus dos hijos, pero con veinte años más y el pelo canoso.

—Te dije que venía —respondió Jake—. Te envié un mensaje de texto.

Billy resopló.

—Los mensajes de texto son para idiotas.

Quil soltó una carcajada y Jake suspiró con resignación, lo que hizo que su padre se suavizara un poco.

—Me alegro de verte, hijo —tiró de él para darle un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo también —contestó Jake, abrazándolo también —. La casa tiene muy buen aspecto.

—Gracias a ti —Billy era el jefe de la tribu indígena Quileute, vivía en aquella casa desde siempre.—. Ni se te ocurra decirme que mi seguro cubría todas esas mejoras.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado? —preguntó Jake.

—Sí, pero no deberías haber gastado tanto dinero. Si tienes tanto dinero de sobra, deja el trabajo y vuelve a casa, a tus raíces.

Las «raíces» de Jake habían sido una casa diminuta y una vida humilde que lo habría llevado directo a meterse en líos.

—¿Es nueva? —preguntó Billy, mirando la resplandeciente camioneta que había aparcado frente a la casa.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —respondió Jake—. Es la camioneta que te compré por tu cumpleaños y que hiciste que volvieran a enviarme.

—Ya —murmuró Billy sin decir nada.

Posiblemente era el hombre más testarudo del mundo. Jake sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de él, pero seguramente lo habría estado aún más si se hubiera quedado en el pueblo y se hubiese hecho cargo de la tribu, como él.

Billy nunca había comprendido que Jake no quisiese vivir en Forks.

—Deberías venir a casa más a menudo.

—Ya te dije que no podría venir durante la temporada.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo es ese que aleja a un hijo de su familia?

—Uno que le hace ganar mucho dinero —intervino Quil.

Entraron a la casa y fueron directamente a la cocina.

—Si utilizaras las entradas que te compré, podrías verme siempre que quisieras —le dijo Jake.

—Te vi en la televisión, en esa pelea. Ese jugador de los Ducks estuvo a punto de darte un buen puñetazo, ¿es que te estás ablandando? —le dio un suave golpe en los abdominales y sonrió—. Parece que no. Vuelve a casa, hijo. Ahora tienes todo el dinero que necesitas, ¿no? Vuelve y búscate una buena mujer.

—Papá.

—Me hago viejo y quiero nietos a los que poder malcriar.

Quil meneó la cabeza y murmuró: —Ya estamos otra vez con lo de los nietos.

—Búscate alguien que te cuide —siguió diciendo Billy, pero haciendo una pausa para darle un pescozón a Quil.

—Me cuido bien solo —replicó Jake.

—Supongo que es culpa mía. Me meto contigo por alejarte de tu casa y de tus orígenes, pero yo me divorcié de vuestra madre cuando tú tenías solo cinco años. No os di un buen ejemplo.

—Yo no me he alejado de mis orígenes, papá. Simplemente tengo un trabajo que me obliga a viajar mucho. Además fue mamá la que se divorció de ti porque la volvías loca —su padre era un trabajador incansable, pero estaba chapado a la antigua y eso había acabado por alejar a su mujer, una aspirante a actriz muy ambiciosa.

Al pasar por el salón, Jake se había fijado en que no había muebles, solo un par de plantas, y lo mismo ocurría en la cocina, donde únicamente había algunos armarios con los platos y vasos necesarios.

—¿Dónde están los muebles? Hace tiempo que te envié el dinero y ya llevas aquí varias semanas.

—Me gustaban los muebles que tenía.

—Ya lo sé, pero el fuego acabó con ellos. Escapaste con lo puesto —Jake aún tenía escalofríos cuando pensaba en que había estado a punto de perder a su padre.

—Ya compraré muebles nuevos cuando encuentre algo que me gusta. Ahora vamos a comer algo y así me hablas de mujeres.

En aquel momento solo había una mujer en su vida, una mujer de ojos chocolates, una boca que siempre parecía tener una respuesta y un corazón de oro. Una mujer que no vacilaba en decir lo que pensaba, algo que en otro tiempo le había asustado. Ahora despertaba su curiosidad.

—Voy a hacer unas quesadillas —anunció su padre—.Podemos cenar en el patio.

—Mejor salimos a cenar fuera —sugirió Jake.

—No, no quiero que gastes más dinero en mí. ¿Y si te despiden por culpa de la pelea? Guárdate el dinero.

—No van a despedirme, papá. Los muchachos se están esforzando mucho para enmendar el error.

—¿Entonces no vas a suspenderlos?

—No, esos chicos tienen más talento que el resto del equipo junto.

Billy asintió.

—La prensa está siendo muy dura contigo.

—El otro día te sacaron en Entertainment Tonight con una concursante de un reality —comentó Quil.

—Era un acto de promoción —aclaró Jake—. Ya he dicho que no necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

—El amor no es ninguna carga, hijo. ¿Es que crees que te haría más vulnerable, o algo así?— Jake miró a su hermano para darle pie a que interviniera cuando quisiera y cambiara de tema, pero Quil se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y disfrutar de la conversación.

—¿No ibas a hacer la cena? —le recordó Jake a su padre con desesperación.

—Tu hermano ya tiene a alguien —siguió Billy, que no parecía dispuesto a dejarse disuadir.

Quil sonrió con orgullo.

—Al menos podrías tener una casa aquí, en Forks —insistió su padre—. Y después quizá una familia.

Jake suspiró de nuevo.

—No vamos a ponernos de acuerdo, papá.

—Lo haríamos si no te creyeras tan importante. ¿Quesadilla de carne o de pollo?

A Jake nadie le decía jamás que no se creyera tan importante; más bien solían esforzarse para que estuviera satisfecho. Seguramente debería agradecer esa llamada de atención para conservar la humildad.

—De carne.

A la mañana siguiente, Collin y Brady lo esperaban ya perfectamente preparados, vestidos para ir a la obra y con un café para Jake. Era bueno saber que estaban dispuestos a tragarse el orgullo y hacer un esfuerzo. Jake se preguntó si alguno de los dos habría tenido que convencer al otro, pero lo cierto era que le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era que hicieran lo que debían y, quizá con un poco de suerte, aprendieran algo.

Trabajaron hasta la tarde, se dieron una ducha y acudieron al centro recreativo para asistir a una reunión de personal, a petición de Quil. Entre los asistentes se encontraba Nessie, que no miraba directamente a Jake; lo sabía porque él sí la miraba.

Quil dirigía el centro con un dominio sorprendente para alguien tan aparentemente relajado. En el momento de encomendar las tareas, volvió a dejar muy claro que Jake y sus jugadores estaban a las órdenes de Renesmee.

Jake miró al otro lado de la mesa y se encontró por fin con los ojos de Nessie. Él enarcó una ceja y ella se ruborizó, pero lo miró un momento a la boca antes de volver a prestar atención a Quil. Estaba pensando en el beso.

Ya eran dos. Era la tercera vez que la veía desde que había vuelto a Forks y seguía provocándole una especie de descarga eléctrica.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hablando Renesmee. Se había puesto en pie para mostrar un cartel que iban a poner por la ciudad para anunciar el calendario deportivo del verano y otros acontecimientos como el lavado de coches que se hacía dos veces al mes, así como la cena para recaudar fondos para el nuevo edificio del centro recreativo. Hablaba mirando a todos los presentes en la reunión, con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa en los labios y una voz suave que daba gusto escuchar.

Tenía el mundo en sus manos.

Jake sintió algo extraño mientras la observaba. Si hubiera tenido que definirlo, habría dicho que era una mezcla de calidez, orgullo y afecto. No era una persona sentimental y tampoco era, ni mucho menos, el hombre más sensible del mundo. Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho un millón de veces.

Pero la había echado de menos.

—Los jugadores de los Mammoths van a ayudarme en todo esto —seguía diciendo Nessie.

Jake asintió aun sin haber estado escuchando, por lo que no sabía en qué tendrían que ayudarla exactamente. La ayudaría en todo lo que ella quisiese.

Le gustaban los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos, se le ajustaban maravillosamente a las caderas. De cintura para arriba llevaba un sencillo suéter de punto que no debería haberle resultado sexy, pero lo era de todos modos. Quizá fuera porque le marcaba los pechos lo justo como para revelar que tenía un poco de frío…

—Si te viene bien, claro —le dijo Nessie.

Jake se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que estaba mirándolo a él. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jake.

Brady y Collin enarcaron las cejas, pero Jake no les prestó atención.

—Estamos aquí para servir.

Collin se atragantó con el refresco que estaba bebiendo y Brady siguió mirándolo como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Su hermano Quil se echó a reír abiertamente.

—Acabas de comprometerte a entrenar al equipo de béisbol de chicas —le susurró Collin al oído—. Brady y yo vamos a encargarnos de los chicos, pero a ti te ha encomendado a las chicas.

Dios.

Renesmee seguía mirándolo, esperando que se echara atrás o incluso se marchara, que seguramente era lo que pretendía. Pero Jake asintió de nuevo.

—Estupendo.

—¿Estupendo?

—Estupendo —repitió él, sin dejarse vencer.

—A los chicos les va a encantar —aseguró Quil—.Cuéntale tus planes, Ness.

Ella parecía sorprendida de no haber conseguido deshacerse de él. Seguramente el beso la había afectado mucho.

Ya eran dos.

—Bueno, si realmente vas a hacerlo… —lo miró fijamente, dándole otra oportunidad para escapar.

Pero un Black jamás escapaba.

—Claro que vamos a hacerlo —afirmó Jake rotundamente—. Hasta el final.

Se le ruborizaron las mejillas, pero mantuvo una actitud perfectamente profesional.

—Bueno, los Mammoths van a aprovecharse de las necesidades del centro para ganar un poco de publicidad, así que supongo que es justo que nosotros nos aprovechemos de su condición de estrellas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jake—. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

Renesmee miró a Quil en busca de permiso para revelar sus ideas.

—Queremos que nos dejéis subastar citas con vosotros tres —dijo por fin.

Jake se quedó atónito. Era muy ingenioso, pero no debería haber esperado menos de ella. También era un poco malévolo. Parecía que Nessie ahora tenía garras y no sabía qué decía eso de él, pero lo cierto era que le gustaba.

—Parece divertido —opinó Brady, riéndose.

—Contad conmigo —dijo Collin, siempre dispuesto a hacer cosas nuevas, sobre todo si era con mujeres—.Siempre y cuando sean solteras. Nada de maridos con rifles.

La reunión acabó poco después de eso, Renesmee recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se escabulló. Jake no perdió el tiempo en ir tras ella. La alcanzó cuando estaba ya a mitad del pasillo. Estaba claro que tenía cosas que hacer y personas de las que huir. Jake sonrió al pensar lo bonito que le hacían el trasero aquellos pantalones. Estaba deliciosa con esa carpeta apretada contra el pecho y el silbato colgado del cuello.

Actuaba como si estuviera al mando de todo. Desde luego a él lo tenía controlado. Jake aceleró aún más el paso hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, Clarie —decía—. No, no y no. Ya no siento nada por él. Y te recuerdo que era un secreto y de eso hace ya muchos años… Sí, tengo ojos, claro que sé que es muy guapo, muchas gracias, pero no se trata de eso. Además, esta noche voy a salir con Riley Biers, lo cual también es culpa tuya… ¿Te estás riendo? ¡Deja de reírte! — Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que le decía su interlocutora—. ¿Sabes qué? Ha sido muy mala idea llamarte y tampoco debería haberte hecho caso en un primer momento. Tengo que dejarte —se metió el teléfono en el bolso y se quedó allí parada, con las manos en las caderas.

—Hola —dijo él.

La vio sobresaltarse, la oyó maldecir y luego echó a andar de nuevo, alejándose de él como si no lo hubiera oído. Buena táctica. Quizá le funcionara con otra gente.

También comprendía que quisiera huir de él, pero tenían cosas de las que hablar. Por eso la agarró del brazo.

—Estoy muy ocupada —le dijo ella.

—¿El equipo de béisbol de chicas? —le preguntó—.¿Lo dices en serio?

—Aquí no —habían llegado a una puerta que ella abrió, y que le cerró en la cara.

Jake la abrió de inmediato. Esperaba encontrarse con un despacho, pero se trataba de un pequeño almacén lleno de estanterías.

Nessie estaba estudiando el contenido de dichas estanterías y tomando nota en su carpeta. Jake cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué haces…?

—Has dicho que ahí no —le recordó.

—Ni ahí, ni en ningún otro sitio.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Su enfado le excitaba tremendamente.

—¿El equipo de béisbol de chicas? —repitió.

Renesmee dio un paso atrás, pero se dio contra la estantería.

—Te recuerdo que tú lo has aceptado. Y ahora, si me disculpas.

Jake puso ambas manos en la estantería que tenía ella detrás, una a cada lado de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia delante, recostándose sobre su pecho, sobre sus muslos… apretado contra ella. El modo en que contuvo la respiración lo excitó aún más.

—¿Es un castigo por lo que ocurrió hace catorce años? —Le preguntó Jake—.¿O por el beso de ayer?

—No te hagas ilusiones —le dijo, agarrándole la camisa entre los puños, aunque era difícil de saber si pretendía apartarlo o sujetarlo donde estaba.

—Admítelo. Me has encomendado a las chicas para hacerme sufrir.

—A lo mejor lo he hecho porque es lo mejor para ellas. No todo gira a tu alrededor, Jake.

Buen golpe.

—Nos conocemos de hace tiempo, sí —siguió diciendo —. ¿Y qué? Ahora no somos nada el uno para el otro — pero tenía la respiración y el pulso acelerados.

Jake le puso la mano en ese punto del cuello en el que se le notaba el pulso y la obligó a levantar la cara para mirarlo.

—Lo digo en serio —aseguró Nessie—. Esto no va a ocurrir.

—¿Qué es «esto»?

—No vamos a ser amigos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él.

—Ni siquiera nos vamos a llevar bien.

—Está claro.

Renesmee lo miró a los ojos con gesto ardiente y acalorado.

—Y no va a haber más besos…

Jake se tragó sus palabras con un beso, se sumergió en su boca y gimió de placer al sentir su sabor. Ella también gimió, luego le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a Forks, se encontraban en el mismo punto.

* * *

___La carga sexual de este par, esta apunto de explota__r!_

_Gracias a andrixcedemar * Ayelen de Lautner * IKISSYOU * rose rosales * JakeStark * lucylucy * daluar por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme sus RVs...Y a Black Lyer Cat * andrixcedemar * JakeStark * Ayelen de Lautner por el Follow! Esperó sigan disfrutando de la historia._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a la sra Meyer y la historia a Jill Shalvis._

* * *

Nessie abrió la boca para protestar, pero se encontró con la lengua de Jake, así que en lugar de quejarse, gimió.

Dios mío, qué beso. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un hombre con ese aspecto, tan sexy y que además besara como los ángeles? ¡Eso sí que era un reparto de cualidades muy injusto!

«No reacciones», se dijo a sí misma, pero era tan difícil como dejar de respirar porque estaba con Jake, el hombre más irresistible que había conocido en su vida, el que había protagonizado todas sus fantasías de adolescente… y también las de adulta.

No pudo resistirse.

Dejó de intentarlo y se entregó a él con una especie de gruñido. Jake la apretó contra la estantería, dejándola atrapada entre el acero duro y frío del mueble y el cuerpo duro y cálido que tenía delante.

—Espera —murmuró ella.

Él se apartó de inmediato, pero solo unos milímetros, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Adivínalo.

Ese era el problema de los hombres como Jacob. No era de extrañar que los jugadores respondieran a él como lo hacían. Jamás buscaba excusas y sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Vaya si lo sabía, pensó mientras sumergía las manos en el cabello oscuro y suave que le cubría la nuca. Se apretó un poco más contra él mientras luchaba contra el deseo de echarle las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Cerró los ojos. «No es para ti. Jake nunca será tuyo».

—Esto no significa nada —dijo casi jadeando y sin soltarlo. Qué más daba que no fuera para él, iba a disfrutar del momento porque allí, con Jacob Black, se sentía viva—. Sigues sacándome de mis casillas — añadió.

Él soltó una profunda carcajada, murmuró unas palabras que ella interpretó como «Lo mismo digo» y luego volvió a besarla.

Ella respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para no ahogarse.

—Dios, Nessie —susurró contra sus labios.

—Ya lo sé…

—A lo mejor deberías pegarme con la carpeta.

—No me tientes

Le tiró del pelo hasta que lo oyó contener la respiración, luego ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando él le mordió el cuello y fue subiendo hasta su oreja. Nessie oyó un gemido de desesperación que tardó unos segundos en identificar como propio. Intentó contener el siguiente, pero no pudo.

Tampoco podía apartarse de él. No, estaba a punto de arder en llamas y eso que aún no se habían tocado íntimamente.

—Sigues sin gustarme —le dijo, y fue ella la que metió la mano bajo su camisa para acariciarle la espalda.

—Puedo soportarlo —la agarró con ambas manos y la colocó con la espalda contra la puerta del almacén.

Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza apasionada mientras Jake le levantaba el suéter y colaba la mano debajo. Primero le acarició el vientre, luego comenzó a subir poco a poco. Renesmee sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y, justo en ese momento, él le puso una pierna entre las suyas a modo de apoyo.

—Espera —consiguió decirle.

Estaba besándole el cuello y, con cada beso, debilitaba un poco más su capacidad para resistirse.

—¿Espera… o para?

Nessie no tenía ni idea.

Jake le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad hasta que consiguió arrancarle un nuevo gemido.

—Para —decidió Nessie.

—Muy bien, pero tú primero.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con el botón de sus pantalones y le rozaba los abdominales. ¡Dios! Apartó la mano bruscamente y respiró hondo.

—Quizá deberíamos volver a no hablarnos. Creo que así nos iba mejor.

Jake le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y le apartó un mechón de pelo antes de darle un beso en la sien.

—Buena idea —fue bajando la boca hasta su mandíbula—. No hablaremos, solo…

—Ah, no —se apresuró a decir sin poder contener la risa, pero reunió las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse de él—. Ni hablar, ni ninguna otra cosa — se colocó el suéter, le lanzó una mirada llena de fuerza y salió por la puerta sin darse tiempo a sí misma para cambiar de opinión.

Apenas había salido cuando se topó con Collin y Brady.

—Cuidado —le dijo Brady, agarrándola por los hombros—. No nos iría mal alguien con tanto ímpetu en el equipo —miró al hombre que había detrás de ella—.¿Verdad, coach?

Nessie sintió la mano de Jacob en la espalda.

—Desde luego.

La caricia le provocó un escalofrío que trató de ocultar echándose a reír.

—Le diré a mi representante que os llame — bromeó antes de escapar hacia el aseo de mujeres.

Aún estaba echándose agua fría en la cara cuando entró Clarie.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —le dijo una vez más.

—Claro —murmuró Clarie mientras clavaba la mirada en el cuello de su amiga

—. ¿Y quién tiene la culpa del chupetón que tienes en el cuello?

—Dios mío, ¿tengo un chupetón?

Clarie se echó a reír.

—No, solo era una broma.

—¡Qué cruel!

—Dime, ¿besa tan bien como cabría esperar de un tipo tan guapo?

—Sí —admitió con pesar y frustración.

Clarie volvió a reírse.

—Puede que lo hayas encontrado.

—¿A quién?

—Ya sabes, al hombre de tu vida.

Nessie meneó la cabeza.

—Imposible. Ya conoces a Jake, lo único que le importa es el hockey.

—Pero quizás…

—No, nada de quizás — salió del baño, pero enseguida asomó la cabeza de nuevo para decir—. No — repitió ante las risas de Clarie.

Nessie salió del trabajo varias horas más tarde y se dirigió a casa, pero hizo una parada de camino en la hilera de caravanas situada tras las vías de tren.

Charlotte vivía con su madre en una de las últimas. Llamó a la puerta, pero no respondió nadie. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio aparecer a Gianna, la madre de Charlotte, por el camino; aún llevaba el uniforme de camarera.

—Otra vez tú —dijo al ver a Renesmee.

—Hola, Gianna.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Charlotte se ha metido en otra pelea?

—No —respondió Nessie—. Se dio un golpe contra una puerta.

Gianna apretó los labios.

—La última vez que vine me dijiste que Felix y tú os habíais separado.

—Estamos intentando arreglar las cosas —dijo Gianna sin mirarla—. Escucha, estoy sola con una hija y un trabajo horrible. Felix me ayuda… o debería ayudarme. No es mal tipo, solo está estresado y Charlotte es muy respondona.

Nadie en su sano juicio habría descrito a Felix como un buen tipo. Era agresivo y hacía que Renesmee se sintiera muy incómoda en su presencia.

—Creo que Felix pega a Charlotte, Gianna. Si estuviera completamente segura, lo denunciaría y entonces es posible que te quitaran a Charlotte.

Gianna se quedó pálida.

—No.

—Díselo a Felix, dile que, si no se aparta de Charlotte, no tardaré en denunciarlo.

Gianna meneó la cabeza con vehemencia y Nessie suspiró. La policía había estado allí al menos cinco veces, pero Charlotte se negaba a admitirlo y lo peor de todo era que con cada visita de la policía, Felix se «estresaba» aún más.

—Podrías irte a alguna parte —le sugirió Renesmee con suavidad—. Hay sitios donde Charlotte y tú estaríais a salvo.

—Estamos bien —aseguró Gianna con evidente tensión.

Renesmee se quedó mirándola un rato, pero no podía hacer nada más.

—¿Dejarías que Charlotte se quedara en mi casa las noches que te toque trabajar?

Gianna se metió en la caravana sin responder a la pregunta.

Nessie se fue a casa y se puso a hacer galletas, porque eso era lo que hacía ella cuando estaba estresada, comía galletas.

Después se dio una ducha y se arregló para la cita con Riley. Decidió que sería divertido salir. Necesitaba divertirse y dejar de pensar en Jake. Quién sabía, quizá Riley fuera capaz de hacer que se olvidara por fin de Jake.

A las seis en punto llamaron a la puerta. Renesmee creía que se pondría nerviosa, al fin y al cabo era su primera cita con Riley; debería haberse puesto nerviosa. Pero no fue así. Abrió la puerta y se quedó helada.

Jacob.

Ahora sí estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hemos dejado un par de cosas pendientes.

—¡Siempre dejamos cosas pendientes!

Vio acercarse un coche por la calle. Riley. Nessie le puso la mano en el pecho a Jake para echarlo de allí. De repente estaba histérica.

—Tienes que irte.

Pero él no se movió. Nessie miró a su alrededor y consideró la idea de empujarlo hacia los arbustos.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Jake, leyéndole el pensamiento. La empujó hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No puedes quedarte —insistió Renesmee—. Tengo una cita.

Jake la soltó para mirar por la ventana que había junto a la puerta, por donde vio a Riley dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Preséntamelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Sonó el timbre. Jake se volvió a mirarla con ojos oscuros como el ónix.

—¿Sigues teniendo tan mal gusto para los hombres?

—Yo… ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Impulsada por el pánico, Renesmee lo empujó hacia el salón, le pidió con un gesto que no se moviera de allí y se dispuso a abrir con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

Riley era un hombre de estatura media, con el cabello rubio y ligeramente alborotado y unos ojos miel que la miraban como si escondiera pensamientos no aptos para menores de edad.

Nessie lo miró sorprendida. Él sonrió.

—¿Sorprendida?

Desde luego. Los años le habían sentado muy bien.

No solo no tenía ya dientes de conejo como en el colegio, sino que, además, parecía un hombre seguro de sí mismo y muy atractivo. Riley Biers se había convertido en un chico malo muy sensual.

—Me alegro de verte —dijo Nessie sinceramente.

—Lo mismo digo —Riley la miró detenidamente—.Estás para comerte.

Ella oyó un resoplido procedente del salón, pero no se atrevió a mirar. Eso sí, sentía la mirada de Jake clavada en ella.

—Agarro mi bolso y nos vamos —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? —le preguntó Riley, mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

—He hecho galletas de chocolate.

—Me encantan las galletas de chocolate.

Otro resoplido.

—Pero se me han quemado —se apresuró a decir antes de que Riley le dijera que quería probarlas y se viera obligada a presentarle a Jake—. Lo siento. Dame solo un segundo —le cerró la puerta en las narices con profundo pesar.

—Déjale entrar —le dijo Jake—. Puedes presentarnos —añadió en un tono que podría haber utilizado el Lobo Feroz con Caperucita.

—¡Calla! —fue corriendo a la cocina, agarró su bolso y volvió a la puerta, pasando junto al guapísimo caballero que la observaba sin dar la menor muestra de estar dispuesto a dejar de molestarla.

—Ese suéter te está muy justo —le dijo Jake.

—No es cierto.

—Entonces el sostén es demasiado fino.

Nessie bajó la mirada. Tenía razón… se le notaban los pezones.

—Te agradecería que me dejaras tranquila.

Jake esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa que daba a entender que no iba a hacerlo.

—Y los pantalones.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis pantalones?

—Tienes una mancha en el trasero.

Renesmee se volvió a mirarse, pero no vio nada.

—No la veo.

—Pero yo sí y no me parece el mejor atuendo para una cita.

—Está bien. No te muevas de aquí —fue corriendo hasta el dormitorio, se quitó los vaqueros y buscó otros limpios en el armario.

Nada. Optó por ponerse una minifalda vaquera, pero eso la obligaba a cambiarse de zapatos y también de peinado. Lo hizo todo lo más rápido posible y volvió al salón. Una vez allí, se detuvo en seco.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, pero no había ni rastro de Riley ni de su coche. Nessie miró hacia la cocina, donde había oído un ruido. Encontró a Jake apoyado en la encimera, perfectamente relajado y comiéndose sus galletas.

—Bonita falda —dijo Jake antes de meterse en la boca el último trozo de una galleta y sin hacer el menor caso de la mirada de furia de ella.

Se había quitado los vaqueros que tan bien le sentaban y se había puesto una falda aún más sexy que dejaba ver unas piernas esbeltas y fuertes que Jake habría deseado mordisquear. Empezaría por los pies e iría subiendo, por las rodillas, los muslos… hasta el paraíso que se encontraba en medio.

Pero no creía que ella quisiese oír eso.

—Te salen muy bien las galletas —le dijo—. ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

Nessie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de un modo que le levantó los senos. Jake cambió de opinión, quería mordisquearle todo el cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Riley, Jacob? — Agarró otra galleta.

—Ha ocurrido algo curioso.

Renesmee siguió mirándolo, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta como si no se atreviera a entrar. Jake no sabía si sería porque quería matarlo o volver a besarlo. Seguramente se trataba de lo primero.

Al ver que iba a agarrar otra galleta, Nessie resopló con fuerza y se acercó a quitarle el plato.

Jake sabía que todo el mundo le consideraba una persona incapaz de perder los nervios, alguien que siempre mantenía una actitud tranquila y que rara vez se encontraba en una situación en la que se sintiese incómodo o en la que no supiera con certeza lo que quería que ocurriera.

Una situación como aquella exactamente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

—Ha tenido que marcharse —dijo por fin—.Inesperadamente.

—Ya. ¿Qué le has hecho? No estaba acostumbrado a que le interrogaran de esa forma y le resultaba incómodo. Pero parecía que ella no lo sabía.

—Nada.

Esa mañana, Jake la había arrinconado en el almacén, apretándola contra la puerta. Ella hizo lo mismo en ese momento, pero no precisamente con pasión.

—Dímelo, Jacob.

El oírla decir su nombre le provocó una extraña sensación que no debería haber sentido.

—Se depila.

—¿Qué?

—Que se depila el cuerpo —aclaró Jake.

Renesmee parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Por qué te has acercado tanto a él para saber eso?

—No me he acercado, es que tengo muy buena vista. Y no tiene ni un pelo en los brazos.

—Porque es nadador. Por eso se depila, ¿y qué?

«Eso, genio, ¿y qué?».

—No me gustaba su mirada. Está claro que no tenía buenas intenciones.

Renesmee lo miró boquiabierta.

—Dime, ¿serían las mismas que las tuyas?

Podía ser. Lo cierto era que Jake había desconfiado de aquel tipo con solo mirarlo. Le había preguntado qué planes tenía y, aunque parecía haberle divertido la pregunta, Riley había respondido sin rodeos: una cena a la luz de las velas y un paseo para ver las estrellas… Eso no se lo creía nadie. Lo que quería ese Riley era llevársela a la cama. Seguramente llevaba la cartera llena de preservativos que estaba deseando utilizar.

—No me ha gustado.

—No te ha gustado —repitió Renesmee—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Tengo muy buen ojo con la gente.

Renesmee meneó la cabeza al tiempo que resoplaba.

—Creo recordar que la última vez que echaste a mi acompañante, te pedí que no volvieras a meterte en mi vida.

Jake la agarró del brazo.

—La última vez que eché a tu acompañante fue porque estaba a punto de violarte.

Nessie reaccionó como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada, eso hizo que Jake se diera cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de aquello, de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche cuando por fin la había alcanzado.

Nunca.

Y parecía que tampoco iban a hacerlo ahora, porque Renesmee lo empujó y se desplazó hasta la ventana, donde se quedó mirando hacia fuera, sin moverse, sin decir nada, inundada por los malos recuerdos.

Jake se sintió como un cretino.

—Nessie…

—¿A qué has venido, Jake?

—Yo… —no tenía la menor idea.

Se volvió a mirarlo.

—Acepté la invitación de Riley porque estoy buscando algo. A alguien. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

Yo… no me siento sola, no es eso. Me gusta la vida que tengo, pero quiero compartirla con alguien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy preparada. Quiero tener una relación.

Jake sintió un extraño dolor en el estómago que no supo cómo explicar. La vio esbozar una triste sonrisa.

—Por la cara de miedo que tienes en este momento, deduzco que lo último que quieres tú es eso, una relación.

No tenía miedo. Jacob Black jamás tenía miedo.

—Está bien —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza—. Olvida lo del miedo. Que Dios te libre de demostrar cualquier clase de emoción.

—¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos?

—Creo que no los demuestras —sonrió ligeramente de nuevo—. Pero sí percibo cierta tensión.

Esa vez fue él el que meneó la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Escucha, Jake. Yo no soy como tú, no soy capaz de mantener la calma y la frialdad en cualquier situación. Sencillamente no soy así. Quiero alguien que se preocupe por mí, alguien que quiera estar conmigo, pero aquí estoy, arreglada para salir y sin acompañante, así que, a menos que quieras presenciar una muestra de emociones completamente descontroladas, deberías irte.

—Lo haría —dijo él—. Pero…

—¿Pero, qué?

—No quiero hacerlo

.

Al oír eso, Nessie dejó caer la cabeza y emitió un sonido que Jake no sabía si se debía a que estaba riéndose o a punto de echarse llorar.

—Jake, ya sabes por qué dejamos de ser amigos.

—Sí, porque me echaste de tu vida.

—Yo no te eché. Tú te marchaste a trabajar a Ontario.

—Y tú me dejaste de hablar.

—No era para siempre… estaba enfadada — aclaró ella—. Ya sabes porqué.

Jake respiró hondo.

—Porque me entrometí en tu vida.

—Antes de eso me rechazaste y luego…

—¡Tenías dieciséis años!

—Luego — siguió ella con tenacidad—, me seguiste y pegaste al chico con el que estaba.

—Pero no era ninguna cita. Te fuiste con él después de salir corriendo de mi apartamento y, en los diez minutos que tardé en encontrarte, te había metido en su coche y estaba desnudándote.

Nessie lo miró, recordando la humillación de aquel momento.

—Puede que fuera tonta e inmadura, pero estaba muy herida.

Jake se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración y pesar.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo ese tipo.

—Yo estaba de acuerdo.

—No sabías lo que querías.

—Sí, quería un amigo y tú te comportaste como un hombre de las cavernas.

Jake la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, que le dejara seguir? ¡Eras virgen!

—Quería que dejaras de entrometerte como si yo no fuera capaz de resolver mis propios problemas. Quería que me escucharas y mostraras un poco de comprensión.

Debió de mirarla sin comprender, porque ella meneó la cabeza y le aclaró:

—Quería que me abrazaras, Jake. Quería que me dijeras que iba a encontrar a otra persona, a alguien mejor.

Jake siguió mirándola sin reaccionar, completamente atónito porque nunca se le había ocurrido pensar nada de eso. Por el modo en que lo miró, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que había sido así. Pasó junto a él, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par, invitándolo a marcharse.

—Nessie…

—Quiero estar sola.

Lástima. Jake cerró la puerta con un golpe, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Ya no vale —dijo, a pesar de que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse entre sus brazos y había apoyado la cara en su hombro—. Maldita sea, ¿siempre hueles tan bien? No sabes la rabia que me da.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me da rabia a mí? —le preguntó Jake—. Que lo único que quiero hacer es esto —la puso contra la puerta y la besó.

* * *

_Al parecer, a Jacob no le gusta nada que otros hombres se acerquen a Nessie… ¿Por qué será? … Les juró que el próximo capítulo les va a encantar! Así que si dejan muchos Rvs puedo tratar de actualizar antes del próximo lunes…_

_Gracias a andrixcedemar * Ayelen de Lautner * rose rosales * JakeStark * Chilli Black * por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme sus RVs, trate de responder c/u ...Y a Black Lyer Cat * andrixcedemar * JakeStark * Ayelen de Lautner * Sun-e Kristal por el Follow! Esperó sigan disfrutando de la historia._


End file.
